Naruto Crossover: Theme Set Alpha
by Arashi32900
Summary: This is a 1sentence livejournal thing that I did for fun. It's a crossover with Naruto and is basically a what if Naruto was a Sohma fic, with Naruto's interactions with the Zodiac members.Female Naruto warning. Sasunaru pairing. Read and review, please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket. If you do not like the idea of a female Naruto, then don't read, 'kay? This was brought about by a dream where the Sohma maids were trying to bribe a girl!Naruto with dolls and dresses and everyone who knows Naruto knowing that isn't going to get them squat. And they're like "Oh, this always works with her twin, Kisa." Tsuki is the name that I've always called Kisa's mother by and I'm going to use it in this fic. And, yes, the pairing is SasuNaru because I'm a SasuNaru fangirl whether there both boys, girls, or platypuses. Although, I don't see _why _they'd be platypuses. I borrowed this theme from 1sentence livejournal community.

* * *

**Theme Set Alpha**

**1. Comfort**

Kisa made comforting sounds in the back of her throat, wiping the tears from her sister's eyes as she realized that Sasuke really was _gone._

**2. Kiss**

"You know, Naruto, in that dress, you actually do look like a girl." is what Sasuke said, right before he kissed her.

**3. Soft**

_She looks so soft_, mused Hatsuharu watching his small cousin train with the Toad Sannin, _but underneath that soft exterior, there's a steel core._

**4. Pain**

There had been no worse pain in her life then when Sasuke had told her he didn't need her anymore.

**5. Potatoes**

"Here, you do it like this, Naruto-san!" Tohru said as she gently took the badly peeled potato from the flustered, pouting little girl.

**6. Rain**

"I don't like it." Naruto said, glaring mellowly at the raindrops that stirred memories best left forgotten.

**7. Chocolate**

Momiji beamed at the sweet, happy look that came across Naruto's face as he handed her a New Year's gift of gourmet German chocolates.

**8. Happiness**

After hearing two gossip birds talking about how Naruto was betrayed by her supposed best friend, Hiro decides he'll do anything to keep her happy.

**9. Telephone**

"It's all right, Sakura-chan! Please, please don't cry, we can still talk by telephone, and I'll call you every day!"

**10. Ears**

"You have such small ears." Haru teased as Naruto fumed.

**11. Name**

"H-hi. My n-name is Kisa." is what her mirror reflection said when Naruto first met her.

**12. Sensual **

Naruto trembled slightly at the sensual way that Sasuke seemed to say her name when they met for the first time after his defection at Akito's dinner party.

**13. Death**

Sasuke had been right; she did not understand what it meant to have people you loved die, but now surrounded by all these people who were connected to her by blood, Naruto knew that if anything ever happened to them, she'd break down.

**14. Sex**

Naruto's face was beet-red the entire time Hatori, alarmed that no one else had thought to, explained sex to her.

**15. Touch**

Naruto gasped as Sasuke touched her arm, gripping it in such a way that she was sure he would never let go of her again.

**16. Weakness**

When she was too weak to stand anymore after a day of training, Kyo, although grumbling, picked her up and carried her home.

**17. Tears**

She had cried during their fight; Sasuke knew that she had, and he relished each tear that Naruto had shed because of _him_.

**18. Speed**

"But I _like_ going fast, Yuki-nii-chan and Kyo-nii-chan!" was what she had said, to which Yuki had replied that that was all well and good but she had to realize that she needed to obey the speed limits, _especially_ when she was walking.

**19. Wind**

Hatori shook his head and stared at his small cousin as she laughed and pressed against the bitter winter wind.

**20. Freedom**

He had gained freedom from Konoha and all the people in it except for Naruto and those goddamn eyes of hers!

**21. Life**

"I live my life the way I want to, and nobody is going to tell me to live it any other way, and I don't give a damn if they're a "God" or not!"

**22. Jealousy**

As he watched Naruto's sister put a hand on her shoulder, Sasuke's sharingan flashed in jealousy, thinking it should be _his _hand there instead.

**23. Hands**

Naruto glowered as Orochimaru placed a hand on top of her head; she itched for a kunai to cut it off with.

**24. Taste**

When Sasuke kissed Naruto, he had expected her to taste like ramen and was pleasantly surprised to find that she did not.

**25. Devotion**

"And then he will sweep you sonorously up and kiss you in all of your glorious wonder and spend all of his time devoted to you and-" Ayame was lucky that Shigure choose to cover his mouth then; one more second of _that_, and Naruto would have thrown a kunai at his head.

**26. Forever**

Naruto had always believed that Sasuke would be there forever, and it crushed her when this was proved not to be true.

**27. Blood**

Naruto looked at her blood on Sasuke's hand with a morbid kind of curiosity.

**28. Sickness**

In the fit of her sickness, Naruto thought she was dreaming when she saw Sasuke by her bedside, pressing a cool towel to her forehead.

**29. Melody**

Tsuki dropped the plate she had been cleaning when Naruto came home from school humming the melody of the lullaby that she had sung to her and Kisa on the night they were born.

**30. Star**

Naruto looked up at the stars and thought that they had been _so_ much clearer back home in Konoha.

**31. Home**

"I-I want to go h-ome!" Naruto cried and only cried harder when the maids looked at her with concern and surprise and told her she _was_ home.

**32. Confusion**

Naruto nodded her head in understanding, but inside she was as confused as hell as to how this ceremony thing to merge Kyuubi with her was supposed to work.

**33. Fear**

As Sasuke looked at her with that smirk gracing his lips, Naruto felt a tremor of fear.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Shigure laughed and patted Naruto's head as she yipped and hid behind him at the flash of lightning and following roll of thunder.

**35. Bonds**

Sasuke cursed as he realized that he had not been able to destroy his bonds with Naruto after all.

**36. Market**

"No, Naruto-chan, we can't just get ramen at the market!"

**37. Technology**

It was decided after viewing the catastrophe that used to be the kitchen that the young fox would never be allowed to handle modern technology by herself ever again.

**38. Gift**

"She was a gift to you! A gift! And you just abandoned her like she was nothing!"

**39. Smile**

_Smile_, she told herself, _Even though it hurts, just smile. _

**40. Innocence**

Kureno looked down at his cousin who, with her angelic features, looked like the very epitome of innocence and wondered how anyone could ever hurt her.

**41. Completion**

Naruto wondered why now that Sasuke was gone, she didn't feel complete.

**42. Clouds**

Naruto looked out of the classroom window and saw the clouds; she thought of Shikamaru and all of her friends back in Konoha, and a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

**43. Sky**

The Anbu guard assigned to watch the infant Kyuubi container for that night was startled when the baby girl let out a large coo, tiny hands outstretched toward the inky-black sky.

**44. Heaven**

She had thought it would be heaven to see him again and know that he was still Sasuke.

**45. Hell**

However, as he taunted and teased her about seeing her in a kimono, Naruto thought it was pure hell.

**46. Sun**

She was the sun, fierce and bright, illuminating everything, even the darkest recesses of his soul.

**47. Moon**

And he was the moon and could only reflect her warmth.

**48. Waves**

"I don't know why, but your cousin, Naruto-kun, seems to have such…sad waves."Saki said, after meeting the small blond girl for the first time; when Yuki and Kyo winced, she did not ask why.

**49. Hair**

"How you managed to get your hair in such a tangled mess I'll never know…" Tsuki sighed, all the while brushing out Naruto's hair as the girl in question grumbled.

**50. Supernova**

Shielding her twin from her tormentors, her eyes blazing like a supernova, Naruto said, "Leave. My. Sister. Alone."

**Owari**


End file.
